This disclosure relates generally to transmitter devices. More specifically, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to transmitter devices used for inducing signals in buried or hidden objects.
In scenarios where a conductor is obscured from sight must be located, such as a buried utility line, a transmitter device may often be used to induce signal onto the conductor. Some transmitters require a physical connection to be made with the target conductor. Others may operate by inducing current along a single axis and may be subject to user error by placing the orienting transmitter incorrectly. Most transmitters require a physical connection and induce current onto the conductor generally require the user to manually select a particular frequency. As certain frequencies perform better than others on each locate, user error may also result in the selection of a frequency that is less than ideal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.